Champ de bataille
by Natswel
Summary: Je reste immobile au milieu de ce champ de bataille devenu champ de ruines, respirant les vapeurs âcres de fumée noire, relents de chair calcinée. Ça pue la mort.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort n'est plus. La guerre est finie.

Nous avons gagné. Mais qu'avons-nous gagné ? Et à quel prix ?

Je reste immobile au milieu de ce champ de bataille devenu champ de ruines, respirant les vapeurs âcres de fumée noire, relents de chair calcinée. Ça pue la mort.

Je ne regarde rien. Je ne veux rien regarder. Je ne le supporterais pas. Et malgré tout, malgré moi, l'horreur éclate devant mes yeux. Je vois ce que jamais je n'aurais dû voir. Lutte de tous les instants contre ce besoin malsain de ne pas détourner le regard, je perds lamentablement. Chaque image se grave dans ma mémoire, elles auront tout loisir de venir me tourmenter plus tard. Partout. Des corps. Morts. Disloqués. Déformés. Démembrés. Morts.

J'ai un sale goût dans la bouche. Du sang. Le mien ou celui d'un autre, d'une autre. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai envie de vomir. Je crache. Ça ne change rien. J'ai la gorge sèche.

Et ce silence. Ce silence surnaturel. C'est peut-être que je ne veux plus percevoir ces hurlements de souffrances et ces râles et que j'entends sans écouter. Ou alors je suis simplement devenu sourd, les explosions et les sifflements des sortilèges ayant eu raison de mon ouïe. Ça me réjouis. Illusion dérisoire que de croire que la perte de mes facultés auditives m'épargnerait d'entendre inlassablement ces mêmes cris d'agonie. C'est à présent dans ma tête que tout se passe.

Je tremble. Et bien qu'un souffle d'air glacé me fouette le visage, ce n'est pas de froid. Je suis à bout. Mes jambes cèdent. Je tombe à genoux. Ma vision se trouble. Je n'esquisse pas un geste pour tenter de conserver un peu de dignité, j'ai été assez digne pour le restant de mes jours. Qu'on donne ce fardeau à un autre que moi, je n'ai plus la force nécessaire pour le porter.

Des ruisseaux salés prenant source au cœur de mon âme inondent mon visage, sanglots depuis trop longtemps refoulés, larmes vieilles de 10 ans. Pleurer, ça ne résout rien. Ça donne juste une réalité physique à cette putain de douleur morale. Ça fait juste encore plus mal. Ça ne soulage pas. Pourtant, je ne m'arrête pas. Il faut que ça sorte. Je veux être vide. Le liquide lacrymal finit par se tarir, ne laissant plus que comme trace de son passage deux traînées humides qui ont le goût de la mer.

Je baisse les yeux et aperçois mes mains. Je les élève à la hauteur de mon visage. Elles n'ont jamais été aussi sales. Souillées par la terre et par le sang. Elles ont tué. Tué pour ne pas être tué. Dans quel monde de fous vivons-nous ?

Je me laisse tomber en avant, je m'effondre complètement. À terre, recroquevillé sur moi-même, dans la boue, je suis secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Mes poings serrés frappent le sol mou, ça gicle partout en émettant des « splatchs » pathétiques. Je me redresse, bras et tête levés vers le ciel, en hurlant des mots dénués de sens. Diatribe insensée dont la signification reste pourtant universelle. Pourquoi ? De fines gouttelettes de pluie s'écrasent sur mon visage. J'éclate en sanglots. Encore.

On accourt auprès de moi. On crie mon nom. Une voix familière que je ne reconnais pourtant pas. Partez ! Allez-vous en ! Je veux être seul. Je suis seul. Partez ! Partez. Face à moi, tu poses tes mains sur mes épaules, te fichant comme d'un guigne de mes protestations. Je tente de me dégager. Tu affermis ta prise. J'abandonne. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Pas en ce lieu. Pas en cet instant.

Tu t'agenouilles. Chacun de tes gestes est lent et précis. Tu agis comme on agirait face à une bête sauvage apeurée. C'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Un lion traqué ? Un petit chaton si effrayé par la seringue du vétérinaire qu'il plante ses griffes dans le mur ? Tes doigts glissent contre ma nuque, tu m'attires à toi. Nos fronts se touchent. Ce contact m'apaise et me brûle, tout à la fois. Je lève les yeux, cherchant les tiens. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, nos regards se croisent. La première fois, la bataille faisait encore rage. Je me rappelle...

_Il pleut. Il vente. La fumée noire se mêle au brouillard blanc._

_Je me trouve au milieu des combats, forcé d'effectuer mille cabrioles pour éviter les éclairs tantôt rouges, tantôt verts, parfois aussi noirs que la nuit, parfois aussi blancs que la lune, parfois bleus comme le ciel ou jaunes comme le soleil. Je suis aux prises avec Lucius Malfoy. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je sais que je devrais quitter cet endroit sur le champ et me rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, là où m'attend Voldemort. Là où m'attend mon destin. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je me dois de venger Lupin. Lupin qui vient d'être assassiné froidement sous mes yeux. Il avait une famille. Il avait une femme et un fils. Une femme qui devra continuer de vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aime. Un fils qui grandira orphelin de père. Comme moi j'ai grandi. Ce crime ne restera pas impuni. Malfoy doit mourir. Ce salopard doit crever !_

_De hargne, mes assauts se font de plus en plus rapprochés et plus violents. Je suis aveuglé par ma haine. Je suis assoiffé de vengeance. De la sueur coule de mon front. Je l'essuie négligemment du dos de la main. Je lève ma baguette, je sens que ce sortilège sera le dernier. Je sens que ce sortilège mettra un terme à cet affrontement. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Je veux voir la dernière parcelle de vie quitter son corps. Je veux voir la peur dans ses yeux à l'approche de la mort. Je suis comme en transe. Je suis comme fou. Fou de douleur. J'entrouvre les lèvres, me délectant par avance. Soudain, une main s'empare de mon poignet. Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir jusqu'à moi. Je tourne la tête vers toi. Ton regard est sans appel et je perçois un murmure, sans toutefois être sûr que tu aies seulement ouvert la bouche. _Laisse-le moi. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Va-t-en. _Tu lâche mon poignet. Tu trembles mon amour. À contre-cœur j'accepte ta requête silencieuse. Je me détourne avant de courir en direction de mon destin. L'éclat de tes yeux me hantant encore. Ils sont ma force._

Tu écartes les bras et tu te penches vers moi, doucement, prudemment. Je me laisse faire. Tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu me berces comme un petit garçon. Tu murmures au creux de mon oreille que ça va aller, que je n'ai plus à avoir peur, que tu es là et que tout va s'arranger. Je te rends ton étreinte. C'est si bon. Et j'ai envie d'y croire. Et j'ai envie d'oublier. Au moins pour un instant. Mais je vois encore le carnage au milieu duquel nous nous trouvons et l'odeur de charnier me prend à la gorge. Alors je ferme fort les paupières, si fort que ça en devient douloureux et j'enfouis mon nez dans ton cou, me droguant à ton odeur. Je suis serein. Enfin.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

Rating: K

Paring: HP/DM


End file.
